Together
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Together they will put things right. HarryxGinny and a beautiful baby with turquiose hair. Post-DH


**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly, Harry Potter is not mine. I am simply taking Queen Rowling's character and playing around with them and then returning them to her. ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO QUEEN ROWLING, THE MAGNIFICENT.**

Harry woke up the morning after the battle to the sound of Ron's heavy snoring. He sat up and saw that Ron was not alone. Hermione was lying curled up next to him and Ron has his arms around her. Harry smiled slightly. He was happy to see everything working out for them, they deserved each other but more importantly they deserved one another after seven years of denying it. He got up from bed and saw that Kreacher had left some clean clothes and a set of robes out for him. He picked them up and walking into the bathroom. A nice long shower was in order.

When he got out after changing, he saw that Hermione was awake. She smiled when saw him and got up from bed, blushing slightly as she looked down at Ron.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Alright. You?"

"Never better," she said, grinning. Harry chuckled as the words took him back to their first year. How he wished things were that simple again. He sincerely hoped that they would be now.

"Ron, wake up," Hermione said, shaking his shoulder lightly. Ron grunted and continued to snore. Harry shook his head and walked over to him and gave him a rough push. He fell of the bed and hit the floor.

"Wazzgoinon!" he yelled, sitting bolt upright. Hermione giggled.

"That's how you wake him up," Harry said as they laughed at Ron sat on the floor, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Harry waited down in the common room for Ron and Hermione to change. He was glad to have them by his side. He didn't feel like he could face anyone without their support. Everyone they passed offered them their congratulations. 'The Golden Trio' that's what they were being referred to as, the ones who defeated the Dark Lord.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone cheered and applauded as they walked towards the Gryffindor table where all of the Weasley's were sat. Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pushed him away. Harry wanted to run and bridge the gap between them but he couldn't make himself move any faster. Instead he felt himself walk slower. Why? He waited an entire year to hug her, to hold her … they stopped walking.

"Hey," Harry said, softly. Ginny pulled a face as though she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"You prat, Harry Potter!" she yelled. Harry flinched. "How dare you show up here after months and then go and get yourself killed! Did you even think about what everyone would go through … what _I _would go through!" Harry opened his mouth the speak but by then Ginny smack him hard on the chest. He stumbled back a step. She smacked him again. And again. And again … until finally she was sobbing in his arms as he held her up.

"We lost Fred, Tonks and Remus and then we thought we had lost you too … do you have any idea what that felt like? Did you hear me calling? You didn't even stop to think about what I would go through," she sobbed into his chest. Harry held on to her more firmly, tears springing up in his eyes at the sight of her crying. He buried his face into her hair and took her scent in. He had missed her so much. It finally felt like home again. Slowly, he pulled away and took her face in his hands. He was fully aware that everyone's attention was them right now as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I promise to make everything right, Ginny. I _will explain everything in due time but right now all I need to tell you is that I love you. I always have and I always will," he said. Ginny smiled through her tears. _

"_Then why did you leave us?" _

"_Like you said it was for some noble reason." Ginny laughed as they both leaned in to kiss each other. It felt like complete bliss. Everything felt right. All around them they heard sounds of applause and cheers and then: _

"_Oi! That's our sister!" Everyone laughed as Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry glanced at them with a sheepish look on his face. Mrs. Weasley was crying as Mr. Weasley held onto her smiling. The Weasley boys has a look of happiness and anger mixed into one. Hermione was beaming at them. Harry looked at Ginny. She laced her fingers thought his. _

"_What ever we do now, we do together," she said. Harry nodded at her as Mrs. Weasley ran up to them and engulfed them both in her arms. _

"_Harry, look," Hermione said, gesturing towards the entrance door Andromeda Tonks had entered carrying a small bundle in her hands. _

"_Mrs. Tonks" Harry whispered. He let go of Ginny's hand and walked up to her. She stared at him as though she was trying to read him. _

"_Dora …" she whispered. Harry bit the inside of his mouth and shook his head. Andromeda let out a sob and collapsed onto the nearest bench. Mrs. Weasley ran forward to take the bundle from her arms as Harry knelt down in front of her. _

"_And Remus …?" Again Harry shook his head, this time a tear escaped from his eyes. _

"_I am so sorry, Mrs. Tonks. I never wanted any of them to do. It's my f-" _

"_It's not your fault, Harry. They died fighting for what they believed in. It's the way they would have wanted to go," Andromeda said, suppressing a sob. Mrs. Weasley rubbed her arm, tears pouring out of her own eyes. There was small cry. Harry glanced over at the bundle in Mrs. Weasley's arms. _

"_Can I … hold him?" he asked. _

"_He is your godson, after all," she said, as he reached out for Teddy. As soon as the baby was secure in his arms, he felt a sudden urge to protect him from whatever and whenever. Back in Shell Cottage when Remus asked him to be godfather, Harry vowed to be just as reckless a godfather to Teddy as Sirius had been to him but he seemed hell bent on taking that back. Harry wanted to be there when he takes his first steps, hear his first words, his first time on a broom, his first day at Hogwarts, his girlfriend, his wedding, his first child … everything. _

"_I promise to be there for Teddy Lupin. I promise to take care of you as if you were my own flesh and blood like your parents would have done had they have been here. I will put thing right," Harry said as he looked at the beautiful baby with the turquoise hair, a heart shaped face and brown eyes just like his father. _

"_Together," Ginny said, placing an arm around Harry who looked at her. _

"_Together." _


End file.
